


Whatever I Want

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gags, Kissing, Licking, Nipple Licking, Rope Bondage, Stripping, Tickling, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rowena had heard Dean was a demon. She knew she needed to be careful. But when Demon Dean shows up at her hotel room, she finds herself completely unprepared for what he had planned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OswinTheStrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/gifts), [Marrilyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/gifts).



Whatever I Want  
Rowena walked through the door of her extravagant hotel room and tossed her purse on the chair near the door. The lights were out but she managed to use the light of the hallway to see her way in. Just as she was about to flick on the light, a lamp in the room clicked on. She turned towards its direction and stood in shock.  
“Ya know, if I was a witch that ticked off the Lord of Evil, I wouldn’t make it that easy to find me.”  
Dean Winchester sat in the chair against the back wall, one leg resting over the other. He smirked and tilted his head.  
“I mean, really? Using the name Sarah Parker? I’m pretty sure Lucifer has seen Hocus Pocus.”  
Rowena inhaled and took a step back. Normally a conversation with Dean would consist of a backhanded welcome and some casual banter. But Dean was not the same hunter she knew and loved to torment. That morning, his brother Sam called to warn her. Some idiotic witch turned his big brother into a Demon. He had been one before. A Knight of Hell actually. But she wasn’t around for that experience. She heard stories though. And even though she still felt no fear, anxiety welled up inside of her, knowing that Dean as a demon would mean a long night for her. She continued to take slow steps for the door, hoping he wouldn’t notice.  
“Who do you think can make it to the door first?” he asked.  
Shit.  
She didn’t waste time, her feet slid on the floor at she booked it towards the door. Her fingers only brushed the handle as she was pulled back into Dean’s arms. He lifted her above the ground as his hand covered her mouth.  
“Oh, man. Nice try.” He mocked. She tried to scream but there was no sound. “Easy there, Row. You know I’m not gonna hurt ya. Just a little payback after all the trouble you put me through these past years.”  
Her arms froze to her side as he wrapped his arm around her chest. His fingers trailed up her black fur coat, and soon she found herself watching helplessly as he undid each button and pulled it down her arms. It fell to the floor at his feet. A part of her wanted to demand he pick it up. The old Dean she would under the threat of being turned into a lamp. But her concern for the coat’s fur lining become a miniscule concern once she felt his hand on the zipper of her dress.  
“This little red number, wouldn’t happen to be new would it?”  
She nodded.  
Rip!  
The dress was rags once he tore it down the back. She let out a horrified squeal.  
“That’s too bad. It looked good on you.” He chuckled. “Looks better off you though.”  
That did it. Demon or no, she was not going to let him get away with that!  
She struggled against him and he decided to let her breath.  
“Alright you half-wit plague of Hell!” She back away from him, ignoring the fact that she was in nothing but her silk red lingerie and a white slip. Dean pursed his lips to hold back laughter at the sight.  
“You’ve had your fun now get out!” She pointed towards the door.  
Dean shook his head as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
“Oh boy…” He walked towards her. “You still don’t know what’s happening do you?”  
Rowena’s back bumped against the bed. She quickly stood up and pulled a chair in front of her.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Ya see the first round, I made a few mistakes. Let myself get caught and bango presto back to the pitiful waste of a life as a guilt ridden hunter. This time, I don’t intend on letting the fun end. Which means I’m not letting anyone get in my way. So I’m thinking ahead and removing the players. My way. I took care of Sammy. Now it’s your turn, Ms. Scarlett.”  
A wave of his head sent the chair sliding away from her and against a wall near the bathroom. She raised her arms in front of her.  
“I won’t get in the way. You don’t need to take me out.” Her back hit the wall. She was trapped.  
Dean took her hands and pulled her towards. She couldn’t even pull back.  
“Yeah, I wanna believe that, I really do.” He wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “But you’re little redemption arc has been too….successful. I know once Sam gets out of that torture room I locked him in, he’ll come crawling to you. I need to make sure you’ll tell him no.”  
Rowena wanted to plead with him. She wanted to beg for her life as she would if it was Lucifer. But something in his eyes stopped her. They were the same sea green eyes she would find herself entranced by and would always love to cause a flicker of rage. She no longer felt any fear. He was still Dean. And she knew how to deal with him.  
“You really think you can keep me from doing what I want?” She challenged. “If Samuel calls me, I’ll come running faster than lightening. Just to spite you.”  
His grin could not grow wider. “That is exactly what I wanted to hear.”  
She raised an eyebrow. “Is it?”  
He tooks her arms and pinned them to her sides. “Now I don’t feel bad about doing this.”  
Before Rowena could ask, Dean had her down on her back, lying on her hotel bed. His hand was back on her mouth, as she watched him pull her slip down her legs. She protested in muffled groans but it was pointless. Soon her panties were gone. Then with one finger he snapped her bra strap. She was fully nude before him. He lifted her left foot and tickled the bottom. She kicked with the other foot as her shrieking was drowned out by his hand pressing tighter on her mouth.  
“Keep struggling and I’m gonna have to tie you to the bed.” He rested his chin on her stomach. “You want me to tie you up, Rowena?”  
She shook her head. Then tried hard to lay still as the sensation in her foot made her whole body heat up. She closed her eyes and held her breath.  
“Yeah I didn’t think so. It would be fun though so don’t tempt me.”  
He ceased his tickling as she gasped for air, then pulled the foot towards his face. He rubbed his nose on her tendon, which was far more comfortable to her so she relaxed, until she felt his tongue on her toes. Her eyes shot open, looking up at him with a perplexed glance. Did he just lick her? He bent her knee back over her chest, still holding the foot captive. He loved that look on her face.  
“What?” He shrugged. “You taste good.”  
He kissed her foot and placed back down. Then he brushed his tongue across her abdomen. She sucked in her breath as he made his way to her breasts. He licked at right tit and gave it a tiny bite. His teeth pulled at the stiff tit as Rowena closed her eyes again. She began to feel a strange surge of energy rush through her body. He lifted her face to expose her neck. He licked the nape of it as he listened to her heavy breathing.  
“You like that?”  
She nodded. Why did she nod?!  
“Want more?”  
She stopped her body from nodding this time. No way was going to enjoy this! She stiffened as he answered for her and continued. It was towering her but she could still get her knee free. She slowly bent her leg close enough. With one swift kick her foot collide with his gut. She waited for reaction. For a gasp or a groan. She even prepared herself for a very angry demon to meet her kick with a punch to the face. But what she received was a laugh. He looked down and admired the kick with the look of a proud father.  
“Well…I guess you just don’t know the strength of a demon.”  
Her eyes widened. She couldn’t believe she forgot he was a knight of hell. One wrong move and he could break her neck. With his thumb. She started to panic as her foot throbbed in agony.  
“I did warn ya.” He smiled down at her as she started into his eyes.  
And watched them go black.


	2. Chapter 2

Rowena bit down on the gag tied between her teeth as she pulled at the rope around her wrist. Both her wrists were tied to the bed post as Dean fastened her ankles with a pair of iron cuffs he brought with him in case. He had her left ankle chain down to end of the bed. She pulled on that as well. Dean ignored her as he place her right leg on his lap. Rowena’s leg was still throbbing from the kick. He rubbed her ankle as he chuckled. 

“Ya know, it’s kinda sad and a bit…hilarious. You are the most powerful witch in the whole universe now. Did you know that?”   
He looked over at Rowena who just watched him rub her foot. The pain was beginning to ease.   
“And yet, you still have all the weakness of a regular old witch!”

 

He tugged at the chain around her ankle. She rolled her eyes and continued to pull at the ropes. No give. She continued to moan and curse through her gag til she found it was no use. She then rested her head on the pillow and watched him massage her leg. She sighed and took in the moment of rest.   
“There ya go.” He patted her leg and chained it up. “That’s better.”  
He towered over her, staring deep into her eyes as he caressed her cheek.   
“No moving, no screaming. You can’t do anything but lie still and take your punishment.”  
He kissed her chin and moved down her stomach. His hands grabbed her breasts and moved them around. He gave her right tit and gentle kiss.   
“Now where were we?” 

 

Rowena moaned as he licked her neck once again. She felt a tingling sensation through her whole body and could feel heat between her legs. Dean trailed down to that area with kisses and looked up.   
“Oh you like that? Your body seems to. “  
He placed his fingers on her clit. It was sopping wet and dripping on the comforter. He rubbed it as she titled her head back and let out a squeal.  
“Dem!” She shouted his name, knowing it would be impossible to speak clearly. “F yo dm stop rig nn im gnna”   
He understood her. She may not have understood herself, but he did. He wrapped his hand around her head and pulled her up to face him.  
“Oh yeah? What are ya gonna do if I don’t stop huh?”   
She grumbled but stayed quiet. He waited for her to answer.  
“What’s that?”

 

Suddenly the sound of a buzzing noise resounded throughout the room. Her eyes widened as she placed the noise. Her vibrator. Dean must have found it when he was grabbing his chains. It was in her nightstand near his bag. Damn it. And from the sound of it, he had it turned up way high. She was in for a night. She squirmed as she felt the strong vibration on her abdomen. He moved it down slowly until finally, it was between her legs. He pressed it against her clit and held it in placed. Rowena felt her body jolt. She gasped as her head fell back.  
“What was that? Keep going?” He pressed it harder. Rowena could feel her sweet dripping down her brow. The heat was rising and she felt dizzy as she gave in to the sensation.  
He turned off the device and untied her wrists. She shot up and pulled the gag down to her neck.   
“Dean Winchester, if you think you’ll get away with this, you’ve got another thing comi-“

 

Dean had his hand around her mouth and pulled her against his chest. She shook against him as him held her tight to mock her attempts to say something. Each time she mumbled his hand tightened. Soon her voice was completely drowned out. He turned the device on again and pressed it back between her legs as her eyes widened.   
“Well, if I knew you had an off switch, I would have tried this ages ago.”

 

It didn’t take long for her pelvis to rise and pulsate as her orgasm streamed down her legs. The comforter was soaked as the wetness seeped all the way through the sheets. She slumped down and closed her eyes, the dizziness increasing through her head. Dean turned off the device, and watched the scene. Her body glistened with sweat. His hand fixed her messy hair as he removed his hand and left it around her neck. She didn’t move a muscle as he unchained her ankles. He lifted her easily as tucked her under the covers. She groaned without being able to speak. He nuzzled her cheek and kissed it gently.   
“I’m gonna let you take a break. We’ll continue tomorrow.”

 

She heard his words but didn’t react. She watch him as he walked over to the window and sat on the seat, open a slit of the curtains to take in the view of the night sky. The full moon glowed on his face. She watched him as her eyes grew heavy and she felt her body relax. Her legs stopped trembling as the warmth of the covers put her in a state of security.   
She fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next chapter is gonna get a bit more intense. Hope you are all enjoying my fantasies during hours of boredom! Feel free to leave a comment! Thanks again to Mariana for the idea with the chains, and her support! Also to Oswin and Lisa for your support as well. Love you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of rushing water woke Rowena from her deep slumber. She sat up quickly and remembering she was naked, covered herself with the blankets. She could hear Dean in the bathroom, shuffling through her drawers and kicking the cupboards. Lord he was loud! Rowena eyed the door and considered risking it to run to the door and cry for help. But that thought left her mind as she became more intrigued by what the demon was up to. She stood up and wrapped herself in a robe. Her legs were still wet so she wiped them with the sheet on the bed. It was already soaked. As she attempted to clean herself up, the sound of her phone with Sam’s ringtone distracted her. She walked over to the phone and looked down.  
“Answer it.”  
Dean appeared behind her startling her. She backed away from the phone. He picked it up from the night stand and placed it in her hand.  
“Go ahead and answer it. We can talk to him together.”  
Rowena hesitated. She looked down at the phone and back up at Dean. He didn’t look impatient or angry. He had a smile on his face and calm exterior.  
“It’s okay go ahead.”  
Rowena answered and placed them on speaker.  
“Hello Samuel.”  
“Are you okay? Is he there?” Sam didn’t even try to hide his concern. He waited for Rowena to answer him.  
“Yes I’m alright.”  
That wasn't exactly a lie. The situation was not an ideal one, but she wasn’t in any danger of a beating or another death, so she considered that the truth.  
“Rowena whatever he wants, just give it to him. He won’t hurt you. Dean is still in there. I promise if you do as he says, you’ll be okay.”

Rowena stared at Dean who gave her a shrug.  
“I would listen to him.” Dean exclaimed out loud.  
“Dean? What the hell?!”

Dean took the phone from Rowena.  
“Sorry little bro I just had to step and say how nice it is we are on the same team.”  
“Rowena?”  
“She’s fine. I mean a little jittery, but I didn’t harm a hair on her tiny Scottish head.” He caressed Rowena’s red locks as he spoke. She rolled her eyes and slapped his hand away. He chuckled at her feistiness.  
“Dean, listen to me-“  
“Oh gee, Sammy I would love to, but I just…..really don’t care what you have to say. Besides Rowena and I had a long night and we really need to wash ourselves off.”  
He looked over at the bed and eyed the sheets.  
“And call room service to change the bedding.”  
“Dean!”  
“Later lil bro!” Dean hung up and tossed the phone on the bed to prepare Rowena for her shower.

The “shower” consisted of Rowena being trussed up head to toe in ropes shibari style. Three stripes of duct tape were placed over her mouth. Once Dean tested the water he lifted her into his arms and stepped into the shower.  
“Can I tell you a secret?” Dean asked her as he grabbed the hotel shampoo. He set Rowena in his lap and sat on the floor of the shower. Rowena just stared up at him without making a noise.  
“I’m not stupid.” He said as he poured shampoo into his hands and began to rub it into Rowena’s hair. “I know how this goes down. You and Sam will turn me back, and I’ll be stuck once again in the life of a guilt ridden, self -hating hero with a mommy and daddy complex.” Rowena shook her head at locks of wet hair slapped in her face. He sprayed the water down on her and washed the contents away.  
He then grabbed a luffa and drenched it in soap. He placed Rowena against the wall and began to massage the suds into her skin. She watched as he laughed at the site of her just huddle in the corner as he squeezed he luffa onto her legs. He rubbed the soap in, pulling her closer to his chest.  
“Ya know, Lucifer? Ketch? All those witches that come after you? They always wanna bang up this soft skin.” He caressed her thigh. “They leave you cut, bruised,”  
He looked into her eyes. “Burned.”  
She flinched at the sound of that word. He pulled her into an embrace. “Such, idiots.”

This was her chance. Rowena looked up at Dean and stared deep into his eyes. She made sure he saw her face. Dean looked down and admired her challenge.  
“Something on your mind Little Red?”  
Rowena pulled away and placed herself against the wall. He allowed it. If she wanted to struggle it would be an entertaining sight. He sat across from her, opening his legs and titling his head. Rowena slid her bound feet between his legs. He watched them with caution as her toes touched his wet denim. She instructed him with a nod to remove the obstacle. Dean continued to stare into her eyes and he pulled down the jeans and boxers, Peeling them off and tossing them out of the shower. His shirt was removed next. Tossed aside as he grew hungry for her touch. She pushed her feet into against his throbbing cock and continued to push in and out as he closed his eyes and let her feet glide across his skin. Dean suddenly lifted her into the air and placed her in his lap. Startled at first, Rowena paused. Until Dean began to thrust against her, signaling her response. She moved along with him, moaning in a seductive manner. Her head fell back against his shoulders. Dean finally pulled her face towards him and peeled off the tape.  
“Okay, Red. I’ll bite. What do you want?”  
Rowena flexed her cheek muscles. “I thought about what you said. And I have a deal to offer you.”  
Dean smiled, “Always a deal with you.”  
Rowena continued, “You’re right. Your brother will find you and you will go back to Dean Winchester. And we’ll ensure you never return.”  
“This is a great deal you have here.” He remarked.  
“But, I won’t help him. If he asks, I’ll tell him no. And I’ll stay by your side.”  
Dean raised a brow. “You will?”  
She nodded with a smile. “It’s like you said, I have a lot of enemies. And they have very painful plans for me. I need protection. And you?”  
She bit into his shoulder and grinded her teeth against his skin. She knew she was successful with her plan when she heard him make a soft groan.  
“You need…entertainment.”  
He set her against the wall again and eyed her ropes. She gave him a challenging smile.  
“So that’s it?” He began to untie the ropes around her ankles. “I just act as your personal bodyguard and you keep me satisfied?”  
Rowena rested her forehead against his. “Protect me, and I’m yours.”  
Dean and Rowena’s breathing were in sync as they closed their eyes and let the water fall on their trembling bodies. After a few minutes of just starting at her bare legs, Dean raised her head by her chin.  
“All of you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was going to be the last chapter but I decided to continue the story for one more chapter just because of the latest spoilers! I'm very Rowdean happy and hoping to work on some Samwena as well!! Thanks so much for everything guys!! Mariana, Lisa, and Oswin you have been amazing.


	4. Chapter 4

Rowena's deal Dean went as planned. She gave him every part of her body every night, and he kept her safe from any enemies that targeted her. She was certain his job was much easier. Ketch was in a new universe, Lucifer was no where to be found, and Dean kept drawing angel warding on their motel rooms wherever they went. She wanted to believe it was to keep her safe, but she was fooling herself. It was for that wee Angel he was friends with. She was expecting a hostage situation, but Dean let her come and go as she pleased. She went shopping and ate at luxery restraunts with male suitors. In the daytime she was free. But at night, she was to return to the seedy motel. Her body was all his. And he knew she would return. The way she felt after every night confused her. He was gentle, calm, allowed her to go at her own pace. No more ropes, no more gags. It was her rules. Yet she was still not in control.   
Somehow that feeling of being trapped overtook her. She couldn't take it anymore. So one morning, she showered, dressed up, and ran. He knew somehow. Found her. Brought her back. After some drilling on where she went and who she spoke to, he left it at that. Just a stern warning to never do it again. Then she was told to wait for him in the shower. She stood her bare as the water fell down her body, shaking at the thought of her punishment. She heard the door open to the bathroom. She continued to wash her hair quickly. He opened the curtain and stepped inside. She closed her eyes. Rowena could feel him wrap his arms around her. 

"We had a deal, sweetheart." He growled.

"I know." She whimpered. "I just got scared." 

"It was your deal. To keep you from him remember?" He squeezed her waist as if to keep her close. "You really think he wasn't gonna find you if you ran?" 

Rowena relaxed and rested against him. "You're right. I was foolish."

She turned around and kissed him on lips. "Let me make it up to you?"

He cocked his brow and smiled. "Oh hell yeah." 

She pulled him down to her level and kissed him passionately. Her nails scratched against the ground as he let her straddle him. He didn't notice her fingers bleeding as she scratched and scratched. 

Until he couldn't move. 

Rowena stood up and walked out of the shower. She washed her bloody hands and dried herself off. 

"Clever bitch" he grunted, staring down at her handiwork. A demon seal. scratched into the shower floor. He wasn't going anywhere. 

"You just stay there like a good boy while I give Samuel a call." She said as she zipped up her picked up her black dress and placed them on the sink. 

"Guess playtimes over." He managed to turn his head. 

"Oh dearie." She said as she finished the call. She returned to his lap and licked his neck. Samuel was on his way but he wouldn't be there for an hour. She needed a past time to calm her nerves. 

 

"Playtime is far from over."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Sorry I wrapped this up so quickly. I have a new story in mind and it's for a very good friend. And she has been very patient. Thank you for reading and all your support!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Chapter two should be up tomorrow. Feel free to leave a comment even if its asking WTF if wrong with my head lol. Special thanks to Lisa, Oswin, and Mariana for your support and listening to my crazy fantasies!! You guys are wonderful.


End file.
